Austri Andvare
*Ongoing work. Austri Adnvare, abandoned on the door of a mining Dwarf in her home of the volcanic moutains in Gebothos, was raised as a Priest in training of the order of Svarthen. She learned all she could in the mountains and was sent on a quest of self discovery, learning, and strengthening. *Many escapades occurred that I will get into below. See Summaries. Note that these are just what I could find. She journeyed to the West Marches to expand on this knowledge with the blessings of her order. Now being a High Priestess; she had to travel with only some of her magics to avoid suspicions. She came with only necromancy was was met with crushing death, to be reborn a Pyromancer and have Dominus returned to her by Svarthen who was unwilling to let his favorite Child fall just yet. Austri has since embarked on many adventures.... Now she seeks the return of her beloved hammer from Gebothos. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {IN GAME SUMMARIES} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Black Peaks Summaries The days were long. I enjoyed the company of a hireling elf man, Glorandal. Spellblade, orphan, very helpful. I know, I'm shocked too. Elves are so useless normally. But we took a detour so Ruriath and Flennser could remove a curse on themselves. I don't know if it worked... but there may or may not be a collapsed house in the mountains to the west of the Palace Plantation in Tellurine. We all agreed it was no-one's fault. We traveled south to Affledeen and then further south to the Ruined Tower, planning to remove the shadow priests from this place and return this city to prosperity. There was noone there when we arrived so we waited. Several hours later the Mayor of the nearby city was sent in with an ultimatum: "Leave one of your group. The rest may go free. Do not return." Being the upstanding friend I am, I had a talk with the shadow priest upstairs. They have no interest in assisting Corioleus and as that was the basis of why I came, I said ok! I took my elf friend and we left. No fight, no fuss, through the crowd of several hundred monsters and villagers alike. I do not know yet what became of the others in my group. I can only hope the mage had an ace up his sleeve to get them out. -Austri Andvare, Priestess of Svarthen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal Forest/Swamp Summaries The awkwardness of my companions on this venture was laughable. I have already seen so many new places, and so many lost souls in this realm. We traveled a week's time from Metzger, traveling from city to farm to empty tower with rats the size of dogs to the swamp. Upon arrival I witnessed an illusion to real it had me fooled completely. But no illusion is without flaw. I thought I saw Dax drowning in the swamp.... and when I threatened the illusionist she was revealed as a horror. Blue skin, horns, but fair. I traded my safety for one trinket. A few of the others handed things over and were allowed to leave. Dormir was last and defied the illusionist. As a result, he and I both were swept under the swamp.... But I will return. Now I know for certain that this place holds what I seek. And I will not let it go so easily. Notations: Do not attack wildlife. Do not break anything. Do not disrupt anything. If my theory is correct, this will aid you in getting through with minimal problems... ------ Austri Andvare, Priestess of Svarthen, Daughter of his Flame The journey was long, but by and large uneventful. I did get to witness someone, Marco, try to pull the wool over on some law priests. It was entertaining! As we reached the swamp I brought up a point from a previous quest out there: Don't hurt anything, don't break anything, don't look at anything too long, and we might survive. We made it through the swamp and into a forest on the other side. It seemed quiet, and our forward scouts manage to find the only trouble in the woods! I am assuming they stepped on the wrong thing or, more likely, tried attacking without thought. They found crystal growths jutting up from the ground and by the time the rest of us arrived, there were little crystal people everywhere. They attacked and managed to knock us all down a lot with consistant damage. We finally, with the help of our archer, managed to end it. After the fight we needed rest. We set camp, three watch shifts, and I took third. I must be cursed. Sittin there, talkin' to my new whip, and I get grabbed by a reptiloid spider of some kind. Svarthen has his way. Svarthen's will is law. I did not fight.... but hope to be found soon. Why oh why did I leave the mountain without him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fire Mountain Island Summaries Never. Ever. Light a fire in the forest on "Fire Island". It's hard to put out. We arrived to a warm welcome and were asked to handle a group of natives, if we had the time, on our way to the temple at the base of the volcano. Well, turns out, that village of natives was actually cannibals. Don't worry, they are all dead now. I may have shot some dingos and one Argoll with fire, but I think it works out in the end. We cleared the village of cannibals and I can only assume they ate the natives if there even were any there, then headed back to the fort to speak with the boss. The guys wanted to interrogate their priest who has, according to said cannibals, been feeding people cursed cyclopian flesh to create cannibalistic savages. I don't personally see the harm, but it was really dumb of this guy to give his test rats his name. Personal opinion. The interrogation did not go well. We tried asking nicely, Do'Rinas tried being a little more foreward and almost got skewered, and we got kicked out. We then went up to the temple area where Argoll was all "Man there's no treasure here. This place was looted years ago." So, out of pure generosity and totally not Dwarven spite, I found him a building of stone with a solid gold door. Obviously, we did not get the door. It was too heavy. But at that point we just returned home. If you go to this island, don't bother with the boss at the fort. He's two faced. Beware of cannibals, they are flammable. And if you go to the temple, take roughly 8 oxen and possibly a gold-cutting device if you want some nice treasure. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Knifesbridge Summaries Why do my easy runs always turn into pure mayhem?? We left Metzger and stopped at a little farm to the south east of Pit and ate dinner with the residents. I convinced them to move to Pit for the safety of their family, and we helped them move after our... romp in the market. I went first to an earth monster who agreed to help me make my hammer if I brought him a magical artifact and a large sample of a space rock being guarded by.... fomorians... I have not decided if I will do that or not. I asked Grovel for his axe in exchange for a favor but his request was a little more dangerous than I wanted to deal with. Mungmung agreed to trade some magical artifacts for Punchy's arm but he was all "Nooo I need that." So instead, we tried to take some of Raylan's memories. It failed, horribly, and we ended up in a fire fight in the market. The monsters at least looked amused by the scuffle. He ended up knocking me cold... it was quite embarassing... In the end I gained nothing. Not an artifact to trade, not something to use in the mean time, and possibly lost the most important thing I have right now... my symbol. Tonight I shall have to reapply it the only way I know how; I will brand it with a hot knife into my left arm instead. It shall be more than skin deep and it will remain with me. Always. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blue Dragon Road Summaries We had a plan. Speak to Vengeance, go to the monster market, go to the Grimy Tankard, and wait for this to all blow over. But no. No we can't have one plan work out! We were about to head to a hill outside of Metzger to see about calling Vengeance when Polliver and Flennser fall over. Plastered. Alright, we can leave them! No, turns out it was poison. The bartender looked shady so we called him out and he throws A MOLOTOV COCKTAIL INSIDE THE WOODEN BUILDING. It splattered on the two druggies. Alright, that's fine, I'll move the fire to the bartender THEN we can go- nope. Crossbow arrows shooting at Dyre. Sigh. Fifty some odd assassins all in one room fighting over a bounty. Not an ideal way to start a milk run. Long story short, turns out our drinks were drugged by a plan of the halfling Polliver, which backfired horridly. He and Dyre ended up in combat, I may have interceded with use of a fire elemental, and in the end Polliver was felled. May his soul, should he have one, rest well in the halls of whatever afterlife he follows. We got Flennser upright again and as we turn around, in the middle of a smoke filled city, Who appears right after a loud battle? Vengeance! Come to claim her prize! Dyre and the angel exchanged words, it seemed to be going nowhere fast, so I once again injected some thoughts. "This is a religious problem, maybe the atheist isn't the best person to talk to the holy messenger?" Dyre agrees and I almost have the creature at an agreeable point... Not sure what happened. But it came down to two tasks. Return the holy fire from Dyre's dagger, which he did, and even the score for the Gods of Law: Kill Dominus Wyvrenfell. I know he will not, as this poor human is still bound by concepts of "Friendship". Dominus would not be hard to rebuild, but he swears it would not be the same. So we shall find... another way. There must be something to even the score. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Springvale Summaries All hail the great Svarthen. His methods are unknown, but his rewards are fair. So we went to explore the Gorgonian Caves, I tagged along to do some good old Pro-Svarthen learning. We met with a witch who gave us a map, yay!, and then moved along to the caverns. We went through to the tomb chamber of some red mummy and decided to look behind doors. One leads to a realm of brimstone and demons, so I wouldn't go in that door, and the other door lead us into an open room. I spoke to a ghost who, though looking suspiciously like an angel, taught me the third verse of the "anti evil song" I guess? I don't know the details on that. She also asked that I put a priest of hers to rest, because he was trapped. I agreed! Then we moved further south in the dungeon. We came to a room with a floor covered in red goo which no-one wanted to walk in. I walked through. Now there is some red stuff on my robes. Somewhere between the beginning of the red goo and our target room, Dyre and Clackers got into a spat. Clackers said "Come on then, kill me if you can!" and Dyre said "Okay!" And killed him. We came to a room with a spirit that was in distress, and after I asked to be allowed to handle it, Dyre acted on instinct when the spirit approached and threw his knife. I attempted to interfere with it but apparently I'm not that good at messing with other people's plans. The next thing I know..... my eyes are torn from their sockets and I am in blinding pain. I hold to the knowledge that Svarthen will not leave me this way. I shall return from my healing better than before. Svarthen shall prevail, just as the Dread do not die. Let this knowledge carry through the ages. Category:West Marches Category:Player Characters